Naturalis Majicka
by Maylayn
Summary: As Voldemort rises in power, Dumbledore enlists the help of a race of powerful people previously thought to have vanishedto protect the life of Harry Potter. But when Old Voldie comes to Hogwarts, hellbent on destroying Harry...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naturalis Majicka

Pairing: HP/OFC

Timeline: Imaginary Year 6 (technically in-between Years 5 & 6)

Summary: Dumbledore summons four witches and wizards from Australia to visit Hogwart's. But when the Feast begins, the school suddenly becomes aware that not all magic is kept just for witches and wizards. Sometimes, magic is purely natural.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling's series and no infringement is intended. I do, however, own the four Australians and anything affiliated with them.

Chapter One- Hill In The Desert

In the middle of the largest island, there sat a grassy hill. Out of place and surrounded by an arid landscape painted red and dotted with bleakly coloured plant life, it shined a light down upon the area. But maybe this was due to the fact that this particular hill was higher then any seen before. It was as high as a mountain but it sloped too gently to be called such. Or perhaps it was due to the castle that sat upon it, with many buildings littered about it. There was a carefree feeling to the place, almost as if the occupants of this grassy hill were protected against all malicious endeavours.

And there, striding up a path towards the castle, was a cloaked figure. He wore a mask to hide his face, laughable when he remembered what his master had told him about the natural occupants of this hill. He strolled, quite casually, up to the door, sparing only a glance to the sleek black cat that blinked at him. he raised a hand, brandishing a wand and rapped sharply on the wooden doors. He stepped back, and took the time to look about himself.

He was distracted by the way the large black cat continued to gaze at him and he finally turned to face it. He was stunned by the piercing purple eyes that stared back at him, unblinking. He raised a shaky hand and pointed the wand at it, opening his mouth to speak, only to be cut off as it bounded towards him.

The large cat snarled as it leapt into the air and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that never came. He opened them to see that the cat had disappeared and been replaced by a beautiful woman. She shared the same oddly coloured purple eyes as the cat, but they now swirled with silver as they narrowed in open contempt. Short, uneven, locks of midnight black hair framed a face with flawlessly pale skin that seemed to glow in the soft golden light thrown over them by the sun.

"You and your lot are not welcome here, Death Eater." Her voice was softly lilted, but was laced with so much anger that the cloaked man took a step back.

"My master, the Dark Lord, wishes to meet with the Headmaster of the Terra Australis School of Magic." He looked through his mask and took in the way that her eyes narrowed further and she growled low in her throat.

"For what reason would Voldemort have for interest in this school? Or are you simply a messenger and not privy to any information?"

He ignored the small smirk that tilted her rose-coloured lips. "The Dark Lord keeps his reasons to himself. I will discuss this no further unless I meet with the Headmaster. What I have to say is not for you to hear. _Half-breed_."

He had expected her to be horrified, angry, scared even. But he had never expected her to laugh. She smiled at him and he watched as she suddenly changed into a large horse, winged and double-horned, larger than any horse he had ever seen. The sun caught on her flanks and he was blinded as it was reflected back by invisible metal. He blinked and she was human once more.

"I'd retract your last statement, Death Eater. Some might take offence."

He watched as she turned on the spot, waving her hand in the air. The large double doors swung inward and she walked inside. He followed, aware of the fact that this was obviously the Grand Hall and the students were eating their lunch. The noise that had so suddenly assaulted his ears, died out as she stepped forward. Her cloak billowed out as she strode up to the platform on which the Professors sat eating merrily. The students followed her angry stride before turning to see who waited at the entrance.

He was uncomfortable with so many eyes on him all at once and he fidgeted with his gloves, making sure that his wand was visible to all. He was well aware that theses were students and probably posed no threat to one such as himself. But those who wore cloaks similar to the woman at the door worried him. the cloaks bore the mark of their kind. And not that which spoke of hybrid blood, but the mark of a pure blood. He shuddered involuntarily and turned his eyes to the platform.

The Headmaster rose from his seat in anger and strode down to the man who waited. "How dare Voldemort send one of his foul followers to my school! You will leave now!" The man's face was purple with anger. The woman and the others like her suddenly stepped forward, magic shimmering around them. "Tell you master that I hope he dies the most painful death imaginable!"

"And perhaps this time, he will stay dead." The purple-eyes woman smiled at him.

"If he knows what's good for him." A golden-eyed man raised his chin slightly.

The masked man raised his wan, his hand only shaking slightly. "Then I am afraid I must do away with you all. I Avada Kedav-- /I ."

The purple-eyed woman raised her hand, a blast of black magic engulfed the man and he was thrown out of the school. "Killing Curses are for the weak."

There in the middle of the largest island, sat a grassy hill. It was out of place amongst the red earth that surrounded it. But the masked man who was thrown threw the air was more out of place then the hill in the red desert. For on this grassy hill sat a school. It was a sanctuary for those who could find no other safe-haven. For here, on this hill in the middle of the largest island, they live.

Here, was where the last of the Wylerians resided.


	2. A Different Kind Of Escort

A/N: I apologise for the long delay in getting the new chapters up. So to take up for this oversight on my part--due to TAFE and family-- I have several new chapters to keep everyone happy.

Dedicated to Jess

**Chapter Two- A Different Kind Of Escort**

In a quiet street in Little Whingeing, a boy sat at his window, staring out at the stars. On his shoulder, a lovely pristine white owl hooted and pecked at his head. He frowned and rubbed a hand over his forehead, wincing when the lightening-shaped scar twinged. His green eyes gazed out at the silent world, wondering if anyone there would care to know that his entire world had come crashing down.

He shook his head and raised a hand to stroke Hedwig's wing. He looked down as a small winged horse flew into his other hand. It reared up, opening its wings and throwing its head back, sparks flew above it and a timer appeared above it: 2:30. the small creature had zoomed in through his open window two nights previous, carrying a letter written by Dumbledore, letting him know that his escort this year were from out of town. Out of the country to be more precise. Apparently the little horse was a gift for him to keep.

He lifted his hand as the horse lowered its wings. It blinked up at him with soft brown eyes, almost invisible against its black form. He stroked the feather-soft wings and marvelled at the feeling as muscles bunched up and relaxed under his caress. The little creature was amazingly fast too. He had seen it zoom about his room, leaving a trail of silver dust that fell, glittering, to the floor. But it was more then a simple living statue of some other creature, like the dragon he kept stashed safely away. It was almost like a creature in its own right.

The little horse, which he had decided to name 'Selean', after the strange musical neigh-like sound it made, stretched its wings before turning a full-circle and taking off to glide about the room. He watched, hypnotised by the silver trail left in its wake. He held a hand out and the dust covered his palm. He sighed and looked out at the night once more. He had two minutes left before he left Privett Drive for The Burrow. Two more minutes before he would be leaving for the peace and happiness he could still find at the Weasley household.

There was an odd 'whumping' sound and something large flew past the window. Hedwig hooted and fluttered over to his bed, settling her wings as he stood. Selean flitted around his head, the timer above it reading 0:30. So whatever that had been it was obviously his escort. Unless Voldemort suddenly had the ability to fly. Harry glanced out the window, pressing his cheek to it so he could see into the backyard where the form had landed.

He couldn't see much more than several large shadows, until white light suddenly flared up and he saw at least five winged horses. Incredibly large winged horses. He stepped back from the window as a woman looked up. His heart beating fast he tried to think about whether or not these people were his escort or if Voldemort had enlisted them to catch him. he tried to think about the situation in a rational way, but found that his mind was far beyond that and he was already grabbing hold of his wand, holding it tightly in his hand.

Selean whinnied softly and landed on his tense shoulder, the soft touch of feathery wings soothing his mind. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and looked down into the yard. Five winged horses, rather large ones mind you, were calming standing in the tiny muggle yard. Beside them, four cloaked wizards and witches gazed up at his window. The wind tugged at their cloaks, billowing them out and giving Harry a clear view of the image on the back. It looked like a sort of ancient rune, with a shimmering outline of a pair of wings.

Harry had to force himself not to jump back when one of them raised a hand and beckoned him down. Chewing on his bottom lip, he nodded to himself and turned towards his bedroom door. If he was going to be attacked, he would much prefer it if he was out in the open. Rubbing his fingers over the smooth wood of his wand, he made his way down the stairs, being carefully to avoid those that creaked. The house was silent, only Uncle Vernon's snores pierced the night. As Harry neared the back door, a soft glow began from outside. He hesitated then. What if they were with Voldemort and he was walking into a trap?

With a flap of little wings, Selean sprang off his shoulder, turning in circles at the door, before alighting on the round doorknob. The little horse reared and flicked its tail, rolling its dark eyes before finally shaking its head. Laughing at himself, Harry moved forward, allowing Selean to fly up to his shoulder before grasping the handle and flicking the lock. Taking a deep breath, the young wizard raised his wand and stepped outside, expecting flashes of green, or at least red, light in greeting.

Instead four witches and wizards smiled at him, warmth and content seeming to leak from them into the night.

"Well, it's about time." A green-eyed wizard grumbled. "I was about to think the little thing was too scared of you Raiye."

Raiye shot him a menacing glare, although her dark eyes twinkled in merriment. Her hair was almost as black as her eyes, highlighted by streaks of deep blue and blood red. She flicked a hand and the wizard jumped as his feet were hit by white lightening. "Most likely it's all your fault Laeo. After all, the boy does hate Slytherins."

"I'm not a bloody--."

"Oh, do shut up." Amber eyes flashed and the bickering pair instantly followed the request. "Hello. My name is Impan. And those two," he pointed lazily in the direction of the glowering witch and wizard. "Are Raiye and Laeo."

"Um… it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, it's not." The fourth figure moved forward. Her purple eyes glinted in the shadows cast by her shaggy looking hair. With a shake, her bangs parted. "You really aren't sure on how to react. You expect Death Eater's, or at least followers of Voldemort. You didn't expect to walk out and find that we bicker and argue unlike any followers of that snake."

"Hey!" Laeo frowned. "Snakes aren't so bad, you know?"

She waved a hand in the air. "I didn't mean the species, Laeo." She smiled softly. "My name is Alena. We are to be your escort. Dumbledore obviously gave you the message, judging by the way the fledgling rests on your shoulder."

Harry raised a hand to instinctively stop Selean from flying off his shoulder, but the tiny horse ducked under it and glided over to Alena's open palm. He tensed up, raising his wand from where his arm had fallen. "Don't touch her."

"You're kidding me?" Impan laughed softly. "He's already attached? Don't tell me she likes him."

"More than likes him. He bloody named her!" Laeo frowned in annoyance.

"Well? Come on, what's her name?" Raiye was practically bouncing up and down.

Harry frowned. "Why?" he suddenly felt the need to protect the little winged horse and her name. He held a hand out and watched as she leapt into the air, whinnying as she bypassed his outstretched hand and settled on his shoulder. Her wings fluttered and closed, the nudging of her tiny head like a feathery caress. Strangely enough, the tiny horns on her head didn't even press into his skin.

Alena smiled at him. "That is a wise decision, Harry. Her birth name was, Serin. The name you have given her pertains to her new status." She fixed him with twinkling purple eyes. "She is now your Guardian and will die for you."

Raiye grinned. She turned then and hoisted herself up onto the winged horse beside her. Harry's eyes widened when he realised that the 'horses' were in fact larger versions of Selean. Dark in the shadows of the night, they changed colour when the light crossed over them. Raiye's was a deep golden palomino, his mane and tail ghostly white. The large wings, that were folded carefully, shined with silver lining. It's large eyes were a soft hazel, glittering with intelligence.

The one Impan leaned casually against was a deep chestnut, mane and tail mirroring the deep shadows that danced in the night. His wings flecked in gold and bright blue eyes shined in the shadow that crept across his head. Laeo's was a grey mare, whose silver mane and tail flashed as it tossed its head, brown eyes rolling. But the strangest one stood quietly behind Alena.

Blue eyes glinted in a black face, flaring as it raised its head to look down at him. Its pure ebony body was highlighted by silver outlines on each and every feather on its wings. And these were huge. Though it stood at the same height as the other four, its wings were open to the sky and seemed to reach up towards the moon. He focused on its eyes, surprised to see a conscious emotion in their depths. It was curious and frightened. But of what?

"We must be going, Harry. If we are even a moment late, I doubt Mrs Weasley will listen when we explain that you had acted appropriately." Alena's eyes glowed a moment before she turned and vaulted onto the winged horse behind her.

"Oh, please. Molly Weasley is likely to try that stupid Ministry question crap on us again. Remember when Dumbledore introduced us?" Impan grinned at Laeo and Raiye. Alena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ha! As if that crap would work? I mean, honestly, do they really think Death Eaters are so stupid?"

"Laeo, Death Eaters are stupid. After all, one came to our school, they couldn't have been so daft as to think they would walk away breathing."

"Would you two shut it? The Weasley's are trying to protect their family. If they won't listen when we say that no Death Eater could pretend to be one of us, then it's their loss. Now can we please fly?" Raiye grinned as the two wizards grumbled, before reluctantly nodding.

"I'll…I'll just get my stuff then." Harry took a step back. Selean butted her head against him before flaring her tiny wings open.

"Your belongings are already at The Burrow, Harry. Dumbledore warned us that you probably weren't going to be ready. It's quite easy to simply gather it all and send it away." Alena smiled. She waved over at the fifth winged horse that stood, hidden behind her owns dark form.

To Harry, this one was the most beautiful of them all. Its flanks were a light chestnut; it's mane and tail shining soft gold in the light thrown about by his escorts. Though it was small in comparison, its lithe body looked more capable of speed than its heavier brethren. He stepped forward and smiled as it sniffed at his outstretched hand. Gold eyes bore into him and made him cringe. There was sadness in Harry and he knew the horse wasn't happy about it.

"Well, hop on. We haven't got all night you know!" Raiye smirked. They were all sitting comfortably on their own mounts and he grimaced with the knowledge he would have to get on himself.

The winged horse shook its head and bent its legs, dropping forwards, its wings opening to steady itself. Copying the others Harry swung his leg round to the other side of its flank, settling his legs in front of the wings that seemed to protectively curl back around him. As it suddenly lurched upwards, Selean shook her head and jumped down into his hands. With the shuffling of wings the five horses leapt into the air, their wings snapping open and beating to give them the height they would require to stay above the sight of muggles.

Harry grinned. He felt peaceful in the air. And on a double-horned winged horse of all things.


	3. Of Death Eaters

**Chapter Three- Of Death Eaters And Weasley Courtesy**

"…honestly don't care much for muggles. Nasty little things they are. Remember when our lot were last here? The way they carried on you'd think we wanted to bleed them dry!"

Raiye shook her head at Laeo and grinned over at Harry. He had been surprised when he could hear every word they spoke, whether they shouted or whispered. Alena had explained that the Weylans, the winged horses, had more magic than the oldest unicorn. They had weaved their magic about the small group and allowed each beat of their wings to take them further and had also gifted their riders with something akin to the _sonorous_ charm. He looked down and frowned.

"How close are we to The Burrow?"

Impan raised his eyebrows. "Sick of us already?"

"No. But I think maybe we should hurry." He pointed down and heard the curses stream from them as their eyes instantly latched on to the figures riding atop brooms that glided silently below them.

"Oh, for…looks like the leisurely ride is about to end. You know the drill!" Alena's eyes flashed dangerously and the air about her shimmered darkly.

"Righteo, this ought to be fun." Raiye glowed white and drew herself closer to him.

Impan was a warm fire red. "Fun? Understatement. Do you think they'll ever learn?"

"Our lot haven't even dared fly near this part of the world since that idiot sought to take it over. Death Eaters always think that their pure-blood makes them better." Laeo shook his head as a strange silver green aura shot up around him. He settled himself above Harry while Impan fly over to his other side.

"What are you doing? Why are we stopping?" Harry's voice rose a little. He had never had an escort who might actually put him in danger.

"You're not in danger." Alena was suddenly in front of him. "They're not actually after you. They want us."

"Ah, so the Dark Lord was right in his assumption that the famed Wylerian foursome actually had some brain power between them." A cold voice broke through the night air as the Death Eaters swarmed around them. "Ready to join us?"

Impan laughed. "_Join_ you? We're more likely to destroy you. Want a demonstration?" Flames suddenly licked at one of the broom tails, eating along the wood and destroying it in a matter of moments. The cloaked figure screamed as he fell through the clouds.

"Impressive. The Dark Lord will be pleased to know that the power you possess can get past even the strongest of magical wards."

Raiye was glaring at one of the robed figures. He was flying rather close to the beating wings of her Weylan. With a flick of her hand a ball of white light slammed into them, sending him, and several others, to their deaths far below the clouds. "Oh, I'm sure he will be pleased. But power cannot be handled except by those born into it. To wave a wand around and say silly little words, mind you ones that kill, is more pathetic than the ignorance of a muggle!"

Her anger seemed to cause some of them to shy away from here. Three of them were now glowing brightly, their auras shining in their respective colours. But Alena seemed to almost melt into the night, her vivid purple eyes like beacons in the dark.

"How many times must you foolishly come near us? How many times must we prove that we have no remorse for your deaths? Unless you leave, you will join your companions in the realms of the shadows. Make your decision, and make it NOW!"

Her voice was chillingly icy, making Harry shiver inwardly. The power that was radiating from her was surprisingly frightening. He had no doubt in his mind that she would follow her threat with physical violence.

"Very well. You have made your choice. But know this, no Wylerian will be safe from the wrath of our Lord. No matter where they hide."

"We don't fear you, _Death Eater_." The way Laeo said the words made them sound like an insult. "To fear you would mean we are mortal. I'm sure your precious _Lord Voldemort_ understands that while we live, none of our kind will look his way. He has nothing to offer us that we cannot have. Now leave."

The Death Eaters stayed still a moment, floating in the air, before a signal was given and they retreated back beneath the clouds.

"Do tell him we hope he dies!" Raiye sneered at their retreating backs.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

"They were after you." Harry blinked and looked around at his escort. "Why?"

"We have a great deal of power, Harry. Voldemort wants the strongest by his side. And he wants us for what comes naturally within our blood." Alena shook her head. "He once tried to coerce some of us into his movement by swearing that we could use what came so naturally to us." She nodded to the other three and the Weylans began moving forward again.

Raiye smiled sadly and watched as Alena moved out of sight into the shadows that wrapped around her. "She's talking about her own kind."

"I thought you were all the same? Didn't the Death Eaters call you Wylerians?"

"They did. That's what our race is called. But there are separate sections, kinds, that make us all different. While we are all adept at the Dark Arts, and I assure you we rarely use them to kill, Alena is…well…pure night, for lack of a better saying. She controls everything the domain of the shadows, meaning that which is beyond our ability to see. Not to mention the actual element of Night."

"It means that anyone like her, and there are precious few now, are exiled in most parts of the world. Terra Australis is the only place we are safe." Impan yawned widely. "Hope we're close. Getting tired here."

"If it's cold, you're tired. If it's the middle of a damn volcano you shoot off like a bloody rocket!" Laeo rolled his dark green eyes. "Are you ever normal?"

"Hey! This is normal. Just cos you're more comfortable in a pit of writhing snakes doesn't mean I'm any more of a freak than you!"

"Oh, shut up the pair of you. Honestly, you're like an old married couple." Raiye grinned as a ball of fire and bright green light shot passed her as she ducked. "You also have bad aim."

"How about all of you be quiet? The Weasley residence is directly below us." Alena smiled in a slow, sad kind of way. "Be ready to be questioned. And please, do try to be nice?"

"Sure."

"Right."

"Of course."

Alena shook her head and lead them down back through the clouds. Harry grinned when he saw the strangely constructed Burrow. Selean shifted from her position on his hands, lifting her head out from under her wing and blinking sleepily. The five Weylans beat their wings in a backwards motion, effectively slowing them down before lightly landing on the grass not too far from the front door. Harry slipped down, his little companion jumping back onto his shoulder as he did. He stroked the velvety nose of his Weylan and waited for someone to come greet them.

"Think they're awake?"

"Think she would sleep?"

"Hardly. Trusts us less than…what was his name?"

"Mundungus?"

"Yeah, him. I reckon she'll ask us that stupid question again."

"Probably didn't listen when we told her our forms can't be copied."

"Nor our elements. Think that muggle-born read up on us?"

"You think any of 'em could stop her?"

"True. Like to see what she read though."

"It's only bad stuff. Oh, look. Here comes one now."

Harry was smirking as he listened to the four talk behind him. They certainly did chop and change as they spoke. Reminded him of the twins actually. He stared in disbelief as Mrs Weasley came out the door and promptly stopped several metres away with her wand raised levelly with his escort.

"Names." She barked with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Oh, god. Not this _again_." Impan whined and then glared as Alena shrugged. "Fine. Impan."

"Raiye."

"Laeo."

"Alena."

"Surnames?"

"We don't have any. You know that." Laeo sniffed and leaned against his Weylan.

"I have to ask these questions. A Death Eater could have--."

"Could have _what_? Used some potion to be us? We explained all of this. If they tried it, they would be turned into a creature of our own element. Hardly something I think they'd want to experience. It is permanent you know."

"Oh! Remember when we fought at Hogsmeade? And that guy actually did use a potion?"

"Oh, yeah. That was funny. He was like a cross between a griffin and a Weylan."

"Right! Remember how when he tried to hex us, his magic retaliated and beat him up?"

"_That_ wasn't funny!" Alena looked sharply at them, before a slow smirk crept onto her face. "It was the most hilarious thing I'd seen since Grindelwald!"

Their laughter was beautiful, Harry thought. It was like he was hearing rain and wind, a storm and fire all filling the air with magical notes. In fact it looked like laughing was actually good for the four. As he watched he noticed that strands of shadows that had been clinging to their glowing auras were retreating. Alena seemed to step out of the shadows that had obscured her from his sight.

"Mrs Weasley. We will only say this once more, we wish for you to never ask us those silly Ministry questions ever again. It is demeaning for a Wylerian to be put in the same category as a Witch or Wizard."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry we are so beneath you." Mrs Weasley sounded like she wanted nothing more than to hex them into next year.

"We did not mean it that way. We have not fought in your battles so that we could be treated like enemies. More blood has been shed these past few months because witches and wizards refuse to believe us. We cannot help but defend ourselves. No more blood will be spilled while we are here."

"Please put your wand away." Raiye inclined her head towards the red head.

"We're only here to bring Harry to you." Laeo frowned when the witch finally realised that Harry stood with them.

"Oh, Harry!"

"And to put our own wards around your home." Impan lifted a hand and clicked his fingers, sparks flying.

"Wards? We have plenty."

"But any Death Eater could get past them. With these we will be alerted to any intrusions. And before you complain…" Mrs Weasley was about to open her mouth when he raised an eyebrow. "We have no need to be here. The wards are set to protect your house and its occupants, as well as warn us to any impending attacks."

"If they are unable to be repelled, representatives will arrive to ensure that your family and guests will remain safe. A home is not something to be destroyed by evil."

"And don't ask us what representatives. You will know them by sight, and I'm sure your muggle-born guest will figure it all out."

"Probably has by now."

"She was rather…genius like?"

"Genius? Bit rich don't you think?"

"Nah, the girl has a brain. Ought to be complimented on it I think."

Alena shook her head as the other three continued to talk in their short sentences, creating a rather confusing conversation that bewildered Molly. She turned to Harry and smiled down at him. Her eyes glowed bright violet a moment and her hand darkened, wisps of shadows encircling it. She raised it and touched the very tip of Selean's tiny wings, a bright silver glow almost blinding Harry.

"She will grow now. Love her, Harry, for she has very little chance of succeeding in the world as she is. Do not be frightened if she changes. Black was never her colour. She is more a creature of the light, far too beautiful to belong to the dark."

"Why are you there then?"

Her eyes danced with laughter. "Thank you. But let's save that conversation for another time, shall we?" At his disbelieving look she placed a hand on his arm. He could feel the burn that came from the presence of powerful magic and for a moment he was lost in her memories, seeing her life as she thought back on it. "We will see each other again, and much sooner than you think."

He nodded, dumbfounded by what he had seen. "Good bye."

Alena turned back to her now bickering companions and let the cool façade fall. In its place was a weary woman, eyes holding far too many memories, and yet…the way she smiled made her appear as if nothing could go wrong. The shadows swirled around her as she moved, putting her mask back up.

"Come on you lot. We need to get going." Turning to Molly she bowed her head respectfully. "Farewell, Molly Weasley."

The four climbed onto the backs of the Weylans. The chestnut that had carried Harry nuzzled his neck before turning and leaping into the night as the five soared into the clouds. Harry sighed and turned to smile at his surrogate mother. At least Hogwart's wasn't too far away now.


	4. A Night Spent In Memory

**Chapter Four- A Night Spent In Memory**

Harry yawned before dropping onto the bed in Ron's room. The Weasley's and Hermione and greeted him loudly, asking him if his escort had treated him well. Selean had also disappeared moments before he had entered the Burrow. Strangely enough, Hermione was the one who asked if they had harmed him at all, causing him to launch into an angry speech about how prejudiced she was being. After all, they had complimented her.

He had then refused to speak to anyone until Hermione apologised. After that he told them everything. He shook his head as he remembered how the group had stared open-mouthed at the way his escort had dealt with the Death Eaters. After that he feigned tiredness, surprised that when he reached Ron's room his head was actually feeling light with sleep. He closed his eyes and sighed in content as sleep rushed in.

He was in a room filled with brilliant shades of colour, each representing an element and form. On a pedestal in the centre was a beautiful girl, around the age of eight, who chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her violet eyes danced around as a wind ruffled the long raven locks of hair.

_A man with cold black eyes and brilliant gold hair spoke in a voice that belied his hatred for the small child. "Alena Renald, you are called here today to be tried for your element and place within the Magical world. Are you prepared to accept whatever is chosen with pride, honesty and humility?"_

"_Yes sir." Her voice trembled a little._

"_You are younger than most, child." A silver leopard with dark spots spoke. "Are you prepared to give up your family name?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And are you prepared to take on whatever life the council chooses for you?"_

_A gulp. "Yes."_

"_Proceed." _

_Around the room the winged Weylans raised their double horns to the sky and fanned out their wings. Power shook the walls and coursed through everyone. A child of Alena's age had never been tried before; her power should have stayed hidden until her sixteenth birthday. They hardly knew what to expect._

_Suddenly the girl glowed darkly, shadows wisping into being, obscuring her from them. But the amount of power radiating from her frightened them more than her element. And then... there was a flash of silver light, the stream of purity joining the shadows and the room turned icy cold. The shadows cleared suddenly and the occupants of the room gasped._

"_It is done." A deep green dragon rumbled in approval of the changes._

_Where Alena Renald had stood, now there was only Alena; Master of shadows and Wielder of the Night. Her eyes glowed fiercely and her hair, now short and raggedly cropped, ruffled in the magical breeze. She was clad in all black, a deep blue cloak with the silver coat of arms that symbolised her change standing out sharply._

"_You are now...an assassin."_

Harry groaned and tossed in his sleep. The memory was disturbing, the way they all looked at her in horror. But the creatures…they had seemed pleased by the choice.

Now he was standing in a field, the grass wet under his feet. He knew, somehow, that centuries had passed by. There was a castle nearby, and he started as he recognised Hogwart's. There was a ring of people standing around a lone figure.

_Alena glared out at the cloaked figures. Their robes bore the insignia of the Council and oh how she loathed them. "Get away."_

"_We will not, Assassin Alena."_

"_I am not an assassin!"_

"_You were born one. Your only ability is that to cause harm, to reign death upon those who have wronged the Council."_

"_No." Her voice was quiet, steely cold in the night._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You heard me. You know I can't kill for you. The shadows won't allow it. I am no murderer to blindly shed blood for your happiness. I couldn't kill him. I won't do it."_

"_So you will join him?"_

_She laughed, musical notes that spoke of moonlit nights and misty fog. "Join him? How can I? I am the first wielder of the Night for two millennia! I can join no one in this time."_

"_In this time? Alena, your death will come. You are approaching your thousandth year, no shadow walker lives past that."_

"_Then you are all fools. I am no shadow walker. I wield the Night. I will live for as long as it requires me." Her piercing purple eyes flashed as a wind picked up around them. Thunder rumbled, lightening splitting open the sky as clouds rolled in._

"_Who do you serve, if you do not serve the Council?"_

_Power rippled as she turned to face the figure who spoke. "I serve no one. I am not something to be owned and controlled. Leave."_

"_We can not allow you to gift power to any student of this school."_

"_What makes you think I would part with any of my power? It is all that keeps you back. All that keeps you from destroying my chance at life."_

"_Assassin Alena, Shadow Walker. You will return with us to the Council Chambers. Immediately."_

_She laughed again. "No."_

"_You will not disobey us!"_

_She spun, the deep blue cloak whipping around before settling against her heels. Her eyes bore holes into the surrounding figures before glancing up at the castle. "Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!"_

Her voice broke through the night, waking up all manner of creatures, calling those of the Shadows and of the Night to her. Her power lashed out, forcing the figures to the ground, knocking them off unsteady feet. Where Alena had stood, now a violet-eyed panther growled. It sent one last look at the Council before loping off into the darkness.

Ron murmured in his sleep as Harry shivered. He was unable to pull himself from the throes of the dreams. Or were they memories? It was like being in the pensieve again. He faintly wondered where Selean had gone before he'd entered the Weasley residence.

The moon lit up the night with silver streams of light. There was a large cage sitting on a drought burned ground. Inside, double-horned winged horses milled about, some rearing, others shying away from the witches and wizards who prodded spells at them to test their defences.

_There was a sudden flash of dark light and a cloaked figure appeared. An unseen wind tugged at the folds of the deep blue cloak. Purple eyes flashed angrily and the surrounding people gasped as one in fear. The hood was pulled back, freeing the cropped raven strands._

"_How dare you seek to cage them!"_

_A wizard, with a weather hardened face, swallowed before speaking. "I caught 'em. They're mine!"_

"_They are not property. Free them. Or else." The short sentences had the desired effect. The men reeled back from the icy anger that rolled from her in waves._

_One of the horses reared, flapping its wings and sending a pulse of magic at the witch who had cast a spell on its smooth black flank. She stumbled back as the magic hit her, causing her to have to grab on to her neighbour for balance. Alena strolled over and sent an icy glare at them before turning to soothe the frightened creature._

_She reached through the bars of the cage and laid her hand on the velvet nose, sending calming thoughts through the physical link. The winged steed relaxed instantly, leaning into the touch and folding its wings back in. She smiled and waved a hand, the cage disappearing instantly._

"_Oi!"_

_Alena bristled with anger as some of the wizards sought to trap the animals who leaped into the air, chasing their natural freedom that the wind gave them. "No!" with another flick of her hand, they were thrown backwards, slamming hard into the dusty ground. "You will not harm them."_

_The black horse snorted and brought her attention back to it. There were three remaining and they all watched her expectantly._

"_I have nowhere to keep you safe." They shook their heads. "My life is nomadic." A swish of the tail. "I am a hunted Wylerian! I cannot protect you!"_

**And we are Weylans. We are not so different, Night Wielder. Your safety is now our concern.**

She stared in disbelief as the deep voice filled her mind and their wings touched her in a feathery caress. She smiled and let her power flow out, watching as it touched coloured strands that edged their way from them and towards her. The pleased feeling rose as the bonds solidified before disappearing from sight.

The stars twinkled outside the window, shining in an effort to make a blank canvas glow with beauty. Ron slept, his snores breaking the silence. Yet, somehow, they did not wake Harry, so deep in the memories that he could hear nothing outside of them.

He blinked and looked around. He was standing nearby a grey-cloaked figure. Her hood was thrown back and dark hair spilled about her slim shoulders. Her onyx eyes reflected the light that seemed to surround her. It was like she was glowing, unconsciously battling the shadows that swirled about her.

"_You can stop trying to hide, Wielder."_

_She winced as the voice drifted over to her on the wind. Violet eyes flashed through the darkness and she sighed. "I was not trying to hide...Wielder."_

_Soft, bitter laughter broke through and the purple eyes danced. "Ah, so the Council has lost control of another. How...quaint."_

"_How did you know they were losing control?"_

"_I haven't lived as long as I have only to forget the way they treat us. You are of the Light...have they made you a healer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then they have tried to squash what comes naturally. You need to fight, don't you?"_

_She stepped forward, tendrils of light parting the shadows and revealing a rather tired looking Alena. "Yes, I do. It is in my blood. I am not the only Wielder at this time. What will you do to help them?"_

_Alena smiled. "You are Raiye, are you not?" The other girl nodded, a frown creasing finely shaped brows. "Then there are two others, Impan and Laeo. I have met the Flame Wielder and heard much of the Serpent. I am working to free them, even as we speak. But are you free now?"_

"_I have turned from the Council. Their control and resolve is crumbling. They are worse than the Ministry." Black eyes narrowed suddenly. "But what is it, that makes us seek you out?"_

"_Do you even know when the last Night Wielder walked this earth?" Raiye shook her head. "Over two millennia ago. He died within his first thousand years of life. I have lived over four now. The older you are, the stronger the pull of power. The Night is not something to be taken lightly."_

"_So...because you were the first Wielder born of this time, and because of the amount of power you now control...we are drawn to you?" Alena nodded. "It makes sense...in a way."_

"_Do not worry, Light Wielder. I will not allow the Wylerians to fall because of the Council's stupidity."_

Raiye cocked her head to the side and searched the carefully guarded violet eyes. With a sigh, she nodded. "It looks like we have no choice but to trust you... Night Wielder."

The memory ended and Harry found himself smiling despite the cautious feelings that had been emanating from the dream-like memories. He had seen the four of them, had seen the love and friendship. He knew that anything in the past was just that, the past. He sighed softly and drifted further into Alena's memories.

A rather frail looking old man glared at a group of four who stared at him defiantly. He realized with a start that it was Dumbledore sitting there and openly twirling his wand.

"_A wand? Really, a silly little stick of wood scare us?" Laeo grinned._

_Impan sneered, something that looked rather out of place on a face that had been grinning during the flight to the Burrow. "Rather easy to burn, isn't it?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_Dumbledore turned to Alena, noting the way the other three tensed up. Her vivid eyes were watching him carefully. It wasn't just defiance in her expression, but a stubborn refusal to follow another's orders. Although her stance was casual, everything else, even the icy daggers she sent his way and the careful tone in her voice told him, warned him; she wouldn't hesitate to end his life with nothing more than a flick of her fingers._

"_I am here to ask that the four of you perform a...favour for myself and Hogwart's."_

_Raiye's eyes flashed in anger. "You want us to step foot in a country that was quite happy to hunt us all down!"_

"_You old fool! You know what they did!"_

"_They almost killed Alena!"_

_Purple eyes closed a moment. "Guys. Stop." She opened her eyes and smiled bitterly at the other three. "Really, it's okay now." She fixed Dumbledore with a surprisingly empty look. "What is it you want us to do?"_

_He noted that the other three Wielders looked rather shocked at her question, and it was a test of their loyalty that they were silent as he answered. "I would like a Defence teacher who has actually fought more Dark beings than any other living creature, to teach the students how to protect themselves. I was also asking if you would protect someone, a student, who is rather important in the war against Voldemort."_

_Impan fixed him with a rather amused expression. "Harry Potter? Sure, why not. Let's just announce to the world where our loyalties really lie."_

"_And lose any control we had over an already tedious situation." Laeo was frowning. "Voldemort is likely to take this as an answer." He looked up at Alena. "Are we really ready to do that?"_

_She nodded slowly. Her eyes glowed bright a moment before she spoke in a soft voice, edged as sharp as a sword. "We are. Our defences were re-organised the moment we felt his resurrection. Let him take this as an answer. The Wylerians are prepared to defend Australia, and, with it, Terra Australis. The students will not be harmed."_

"_But is the Council likely to give us free reign over this decision?"_

_Raiye laughed. "I doubt it. But when has it ever stopped any of us? I say we go, protecting Harry Potter should be easy."_

"_And teaching a school of witches and wizards is fun?" Impan's amber eyes flashed gold. "You know how they react to our kind. They see only blood on our hands."_

"_Prejudice is what they are--."_

"_If I may speak on behalf of my own kind..." Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed as the four turned angry eyes on him. "I believe the students will accept you into their midst. Long as you appear to belong, both as teachers and defenders. You merely need to prove you are determined to keep them safe."_

_Alena looked at him thoughtfully, her brows drawn together. "Alright. We will do this. Let us know the time and date and we will send our own messenger to Harry Potter's residence."_

"_Lord help us, we're going back into hell."_

_"Again."_


	5. A Short Spiel

**Chapter Five- A Short Spiel And A New Thought Process**

Harry spent the next few days in a state of bliss. He had quite happily refused to tell Hermione and Ron about the memories, keeping the knowledge in them close at hand, in case he needed to understand something. Selean had taken to only coming to him at night, when everyone was asleep but he. The very tips of her wings now glinted with silver, and she seemed to have grown several inches. Her wingspan was now at least a foot wide, making it harder for her to slip through the small window silently.

But he had come to love her, and made sure that he had something sugary for her to eat when the shadows fell across the Burrow. He smiled when he looked up and saw her land on the windowsill, closing her wings briefly before leaping into the room, gliding over to his bed. He ran his fingertips over her wings and gave her the small portion of cauldron cake he'd managed to snag before going to bed.

Selean nudged his fingers and small shimmers of silvery magic sprang between them. This had been happening more and more, something like a bond was beginning to form between them. Every now and then the show of magic was accompanied by-.

_**Harry?**_

_**Selean?**_ The small horse whinnied and he winced as Ron snorted and rolled over. _**Not so loud!**_

_**Sorry. Never been this…easy to speak.**_

_**Did you ever do this with anyone else?**_ He ran a fingertip over her wing as she stretched it out and cooed in his mind.

**_No, couldn't. I chose you, Harry, and you named me._**

_**Did you like your birth name more?**_

She shook her head furiously. _**No. I thought it was horrible. Council has weird sense of humour.**_

He chuckled softly as she curled up in the crook of his arm, her wings draped over him, warming his chilled skin and making him smile. _**Will you stay now? I'd really like for Ron and Hermione to meet you.**_

A dark eye twinkled as the moonlight hit them. _**Yes.**_

He grinned openly and settled back to sleep. It would certainly be interesting to see his friend's reactions to the small Weylan sleeping in his arms.

The sun dutifully shined its bright rays through the small window and onto Ron's face, blinding him behind his eyelids. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, sighing in content when the bright pain ebbed away. He settled back into his bed, ready to sleep away the morning--.

"Ronald Weasley! Get up! Harry! Harry!" Hermione huffed before opening the door and shouting as loud as she could. "Get up! Harry…Harry, what is that?"

"Waswat?"

"That thing on your arm."

"Jus' Slean. S'okay."

Ron frowned and lifted his head, glad that the sun had stopped its annoying habit of shining in his face. He blinked and his mouth fell open at the sight of the small winged creature lying on Harry's stomach. His friend was wrapping an arm protectively around it as Hermione stepped forward, his green eyes apprehensive.

"Harry…what is it?"

Harry frowned. "A Weylan."

"A what?"

"You know those horses I came here on?" They nodded. "Well, Selean is a rather small version. But I think she's growing. And changing colour."

_**Loud talking.**_ The soft musical voice of Selean butted through the haze of sleep and she lifted her head, her nose now shining silver in the sun's rays. She nuzzled against his neck before standing up on his flat stomach. She stretched her wings and flicked her tail before fixing her curious gaze on Ron and Hermione. _**This them?**_

Harry nodded. _**Yeah, I think they're a little freaked out by you.**_

She blinked at him and shook her head, laughter reaching out to him and warming his soul. With a small snort she leaped nimbly into the air and landed back on the windowsill, tucking her wings flat against her body. _**Getting too big for this**_, she grumbled before gliding outside.

He smiled softly and turned to his stunned friends. Ron was still half-laying in his bed, mouth agape and staring out the window, watching as the little black horse did several loop-de-loops. Hermione…well, she looked about ready to kill Harry.

"Selean is my guardian. And…well, I guess you could say she's special." He shrugged and waited for Hermione to say something, anything.

"Why didn't you tell us, Harry?"

Damn it, she sounded hurt. "Because…Selean disappeared the first night and she didn't seem to keen on meeting anyone." _**Don't blame me!**_ "And I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal her. Please, Hermione, don't be angry."

His friend seemed to visibly calm down at that. Her soft brown eyes crinkled when she smiled. "Oh, alright then, Harry. But you two better get up. Mrs Weasley is having a fit down stairs, reckons someone tried to destroy the wards. And stop looking like that, Ronald. Honestly, have you never seen a flying horse before?"

Harry grinned and soon he and Ron were joining the rest of the Weasley's in surveying what damage had been done to the wards that protected the Burrow and its inhabitants. Selean was quite happy to swoop down every now and then, and, surprisingly, everyone took to her quite easily. Molly was soon bossing around her family as if she had never been worried about their protection.

As the day finally wound down to a close and the shadows lengthened along the ground, Harry sat outside with Selean on the ground beside him and Ron and Hermione leaning against a tree nearby. They were all content to simply sit there and watch as the sun set and threw purple and pink highlights across the sky. They didn't think anything was wrong when Selean raised her wings and snorted. They didn't think there was a problem when the little Weylan reared and leaped into the sky.

But they did think something was wrong when a resounding crack echoed around them.

And they definitely knew something was wrong when a dozen Death Eaters stepped within the boundaries of the Burrow.


	6. Attack On The Burrow

**Chapter Six- Attack On The Burrow**

Harry jumped up, his wand clenched in a white-knuckle grip. His eyes quickly scanned over the situation as Ron and Hermione followed his example. He knew the Order wouldn't be far away, and idly wondered where the Wylerians were. The Death Eaters moved carefully, fanning out and attempting to block any exit from the surrounding area. Selean whinnied and swooped down over them, her wild magic lashing out in anger and causing several to reel back.

But, as she turned in mid-air, one of them raised his wand and a cry was torn from Harry's throat, his wand acting of its own accord. He didn't know what he said, only that the Death Eater was forced to change his focus and allow the small winged horse to fly back to Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked terrified as the Weasley's stepped out, wands raised and faces set in grim defiance. There were several 'pops' and the Order appeared, immediately closing ranks around them all. The Death Eaters merely raised their wands.

And then all hell broke loose.

Harry was pushed back as the spells flew through the air, but he refused to take a back seat in the midst of a fight. He ducked a spell and shot off another, almost hitting one of the cloaked figures. Selean was great as she weaved around spells, the magic that was so wild within her unleashed in the battle.

No one noticed the way the shadows crept forward. No one noticed the way flames licked at the grass. No one noticed the hissing of snakes or the way beams of light found their way in the darkness. So intent on fighting, no one noticed the newcomers.

A group of four panthers snarled and lashed their tails, swiping dish-sized paws at robes. Several phoenix's burst from the flames and screeched a battle cry, their own tails burning anything they touched. Snakes slid silently through the grass, moving in stealth and cunningly waiting for a Death Eater to step close enough for them to sink in deadly fangs. Shimmering white tigers stalked forward, their roars and flashing eyes freezing the blood and terrifying the enemy.

The Order stared as the group of mismatched creatures easily forced the Death Eater back, several falling and instantly being immobilised by a lunging panther or tiger. The phoenix's sent out soothing melodies when the last robed figure apparated away. The snakes hissed and melted into the grass, glowing silvery-green. The tiger's and panthers who had not claimed a body slunk away, disappearing in moments. Soon, all that was left were five immobile figures and five rather pleased cats.

"That…that was different." Lupin stared as a panther turned and hissed at them, purring loudly when they involuntarily stepped back.

"Different? Obviously our way of dealing with situations is rather odd to a wizard." A soft voice drifted out of the shadows.

"Odd? Wylerian fighting to a wizard? Odd doesn't even touch the tip of the iceberg."

"Really, you guys. Harry's a wizard, he wasn't so bad."

"Yeah but he's faced Voldemort almost as many times as us."

"We expect him to be at least a little abnormal to them. Normal to us anyway."

Harry grinned when he finally managed to catch sight of the four Wylerians. They smiled at him and inclined their heads towards the gaping Order. Hermione was staring in disbelief, a hint of anger in her eyes. Ron was doing the same thing as most of the Weasley's; he was trembling in fear. Only Fred and George seemed to take the situation in their stride, they were both grinning as the four before them began to bicker about Wizards again.

"'Lo, Harry." Alena stepped forward and the shadows immediately receded. "Hope this wasn't so much of an inconvenience to you."

He shook his head, opening his mouth to reply when Molly cut him off. "Inconvenience! You lot said you wouldn't need to come here! You said 'representatives' would come, not you four!"

Impan levelled his burning amber eyes on her. "And what do you think the panthers, tigers, snakes and phoenixes were doing? Playing tiddly-winks?"

"Tiddly-winks? Honestly, Imp, think you could be any less of a bloody muggle?"

"I'm not a muggle!"

"You were raised by 'em." Laeo shrugged.

"So what if he was? Harry's mate is muggle-born, and look at how smart she is? Rather more like one of our students than a witch, but still."

Hermione's mouth fell open at that. "Excuse me?"

Raiye turned to her and shrugged. "You're smart, we value that."

"Maybe we could show them how we teach at Terra Australis? Sure Dumbledore won't mind."

"Humph. Much."

Harry almost laughed at the way the Weasley's and the Order reacted to their bantering. Some stared in disbelief and confusion, others were irritated and a couple were even mad. Something, which Harry couldn't quite fathom. Selean whinnied from where she rested atop a statue of a centaur, her eyes dark in her silvery face. Her wings flared open and she shook her head, stomping her rear hoof at the same time. He smiled fondly at the little horse, she had proven that she could hold her own in a battle. Granted that the fight hadn't been too big, but it could have easily escalated.

There was a faint 'pop' and Dumbledore joined the group, his own wand held tightly and levelled almost immediately upon the four Wylerians. "What are you doing?"

Raiye inclined her head towards Impan and Laeo. Who immediately began to glow faintly. Harry realised, with a start that they were powering up. "We are here to ensure the protection of one Harry Potter. That protection extends to all those near, close and joined to him."

"You were not to swear protection, only to escort him here safely."

Alena's eyes flashed angrily. "The wards you have here are pitiful. Guardian or no, we cannot step back and watch him be put in needless danger."

Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed before he nodded, conceding that maybe she did have a valid point. "The wards were the best we had."

"Then you have even stronger ones now."

"Representatives of our elements will protect this residence whether we come or not."

"Although it was rather interesting to see the…curious reactions to our appearance."

"Humph. Curious? Half of 'em look like they bloody well want to murder us!"

"Murder? Us? Ha! I'd like to see them--."

Impan broke off as he ducked a spell thrown at him. His eyes flashed gold and he turned to glare at the Order member who still held his wand pointed at him. The Wylerians aura suddenly flared red-hot and the air felt like they were standing at the opening to an active volcano. His hands looked as if they were on fire, small flames licking at his skin. His nostrils flared and he flicked his wrist, sending a stream of fire at the perpetrator.

There was a sudden flash of shadows and a pained growl. Alena had shifted her form into that of a violet-eyed panther. She glared at Impan, who looked as if he was going to faint. The shadows gradually eased themselves from where they had wrapped protectively around the Order member. Smoke rose from where Impan's attack had slammed into the panther's fur. In a flurry of shadows, Alena changed back to her human form, bright eyes switching her focus between Impan and the Order member still pointing his wand at the Wylerians.

"Impan. For future reference, don't mock a wizard when they want to kill us. We learned just how sneaky they could be centuries ago. And don't let your temper get away with you, it's dangerous and not just to them." She waved a hand at the singed hole in her clothes. She then turned to the wizard she had instinctively protected. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" His voice was gruff and he pointed his wand at her.

Alena raised an eyebrow and lazily flicked her fingers, the wand flying away from him and hovering several feet in the air. "Because I saved your ungrateful arse from being burned alive!"

Shadows shifted and thunder rumbled as lightening streaked across the night sky. A wind whipped up, grabbing at robes and tousling hair in all directions. The dark glow to Alena's purple eyes was dangerous in its complexity and the three Wylerians reacted instinctively.

Impan waved a hand and fierce heat banished the freezing cold, surrounding them with flickering flames; Laeo whispered in a low hissing voice, wisps of green shooting out from his glowing aura, joining with the flames and tinting them a deep green. Raiye stepped forward, a flick of her wrist sent a stream of blinding white light towards Alena, wrapping around her and forcing the shadows to dispel themselves.

Alena gasped and fell to her knees. The storm continued on in its ferocity, held back only by the red and green flames. Her eyes flashed black and a pained cry was ripped from her, causing her to fall onto her hands, shuddering as power tried to find a way through the silvery white streams of magic that encased her. The night suddenly stilled, the shadows changed course and became a lighter hue.

Raiye closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. A click of her fingers and the streams of Light dissipated. The dark grey shadows leapt forward, curling protectively around the gasping form of Alena. She stilled and sagged slightly, but still she was tense, almost as if it was ingrained in her nature to not show all weaknesses.

No one moved, they were all too shocked by what had occurred.

Raiye made to move forward when a bolt of lightening struck the ground near where Alena kneeled. With a cry of danger the Wylerians leapt into action.


	7. Council Dilemmas

**Chapter Seven- Council Dilemmas And The Last Day Of Summer Holidays**

Impan moved swiftly, grabbing Alena with a flame-licked hand and hauling her to her feet. Laeo placed a green tinged hand on her shoulder, willing her to regain strength as fast as possible. Raiye stepped in front of them, blinding white light causing the surrounding people to wince and squint before it dulled down to a faint silver aura.

Where the lightening had struck the ground stood a scowling woman. She waved a hand the green tinged flames suddenly vanished, causing pained yelps to rise from both Impan and Laeo. Her brown eyes flashed angrily and she brushed a leaf from her cloak. It was grey, like pre-dawn when the sun had hit to peek over the horizon. On it, in blazing gold, was a strange insignia that glowed in the shadows.

"Foolish imbeciles!"

Raiye narrowed her eyes. "Us? You dare to call us foolish!"

"You allowed her to use her abilities. You are not supposed to allow it to happen."

"We are not her keepers!" Laeo growled low in his throat as he tightened his grip on Alena's weak shoulder.

"You endangered innocents."

It was Impan's turn to glare as he spoke in a low tone. "You tried to rip it all from her. You endangered everyone within 20 k's!"

"Rip what from her?" Dumbledore was the first to speak from the stunned crowd.

The lady in the grey cloak turned and let out a snort. "I doubt a wizard would understand the complexities of a Wiel--."

"Oh, I understand a great deal more than you appear to. _Councillor_." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he smiled.

She stared at him, nostrils flaring in anger. "How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful way! None of you," She swept a pale hand over those gathered. "Have anything to do with this. These Wielders are not meant to be here. They are controlled by the Council and did not request an excursion to this country. Nor did they have a proper reason."

Alena growled angrily. The sound was strangely feline and her eyes glinted with cat-like annoyance. Impan jerked her arm, stopping the shadows from changing her into a panther. She blinked and nodded before straightening. Harry noticed that the shadows near her, while still light in the night, were gradually darkening again. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Permission? To protect the one who could destroy Voldemort? Why should we even ask for it?"

"We are not controlled by you, we never have been." Raiye's voice was quiet and Laeo nodded.

"And we have already made it plainly clear that we will not kill for you." Impan flared in anger, Raiye's touch causing him to shake his head in confusion.

The four Wylerians were unconsciously powering up, and while they were most likely strong together, they were working towards slightly different goals; it was causing their elements to lash against one another.

"The Night Wielder, Assassin Alena, will return with me to the Council Chambers."

Alena scowled at her and shook her head. "No. I will not go anywhere with you. I made a promise and I will keep it until my dying breath." She turned vivid violet eyes to where Harry stood, shocked just like everyone else. "We will meet again Harry."

And then, it was like all the light in the world had been extinguished, swallowed whole by pitch-black night. Raiye waited a moment before strengthening her aura, allowing light to slowly creep back through the twisting shadows. Alena was gone and the Council member swore in several languages before fading out of sight.

"Well, as fun as that was, I'd much like to get you all back to bed. I believe you only have a day or so left until you return to school." Raiye smiled. It was like a beam of light hit them all and forced movement.

Impan glanced at Dumbledore. "I think our respect for you just went up a notch, old man." The term sounded strangely like a compliment, given that Harry knew their more extensive age. "You should tell them something, forcing them to move in how we need them to is rather demeaning."

"And we'd rather not answer so many questions at Hogwarts." Laeo grinned.

Dumbledore nodded and watched with amusement as they faded from sight. He turned and ushered everyone into the Burrow, waving his wand as he went. Harry sat down on a squishy armchair; Tonks, Hermione and Ron perched on the edges, looking in curiosity as everyone was herded into the small living room.

"I believe, that some of you will have questions concerning these recent events. I will answer these, to the best of my abilities. Not even I know the secrets of the four we just met."

The Order member who had attacked Impan frowned and spoke up. "Why is it that they were chosen to escort Harry Potter? The Order was well equipped."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harlen, I am sorry to say, but no. At the time we were not prepared to deal with any attacks without putting Harry into immediate danger."

"And they were?"

"Yes, they were. The Wylerians are ancient, far older than Merlin himself and hold a particular type of magic that is elusive at the best of times." He looked around the group and settled on Hermione. "Miss Granger, I believe you have been doing some research in the past few days, would you care to tell us about this magic?"

Ron snorted and Hermione shot him an angry glance. "Of course. The Wylerians control essences of the elements, taking them and shaping them to do as they please. They have the ability to summon creatures of that element. It also means that any spells thrown by a witch or wizard are likely to simply slide away from them." She frowned slightly. "But, professor, that lady called them Wielders. I don't understand what that means."

"It means that, when compared to an ordinary Wylerian, they are far stronger and much more adept at what they control. Essentially they 'wield' it as if it were a part of themselves and not something fundamentally created by magic. When they are joined to their element, it becomes a part of them and they a part of it."

"So who were they?" Harry looked up.

"They were the Wielders of Night, Light, Flame and Serpent."

Harlen laughed then. "Serpent? It's not an element, and neither is night."

"An element can be much more than what we consider it as." Dumbledore fixed suddenly cold blue eyes on the man. "I suggest you withhold your contempt Mr Harlen. I highly doubt they will be so understanding the next time you meet them. And now, I believe we should all retire. Tomorrow brings a new day after all!" he clapped his hands and everyone began to shuffle about, some leaving and others trudging up to waiting beds.

Harry sighed as he snuggled down in the covers. It wasn't like tomorrow would be bad or anything, he just didn't know if he wanted to go back. Selean appeared beside his bed, her velvety nose pushing against his cheek and he smiled.


End file.
